Fantendo the Animated Series/Characters
This is a list of the large and diverse cast in FTAS. Character List Main Characters *Unten: A blue beorn who has trouble with his past, but always tries to keep the best of mind and help his friends. He also has a future version that plays an interesting role in the overall continuity. *Britt: A disabled girl who uses a wheelchair to get around. Typically the most level-headed out of the group. *Rachel: A sarcastic and sometimes antagonistic tavern owner. Following an addiction to prescription medicine which ruined her previous career as a worker at a gas station store. Intelligent and driven, but also incredibly insecure and depressed by her position in life. *Scratch Kat: A sarcastic cat who is very laid back, unless something disrupts him. *Jake: Most likely the smartest of the group, Jake comes from a normal world in Reality-0(Real Life). However, he hacked one game he shouldn't have and was transported in "Fantendo the Video Game" and must learn to fit in with the others. *Mika Sho: A girl with fire powers. She strongly dislikes fighting, but is always ready to help out the gang. *Ella Metals: The "girl next door" who John fawns over. She is quite pretty, athletic, and smart. Minor Characters *Data: A quiet smart bounty hunter/cyber warrior who helps his friends no matter what. *Zander: A genie who for the most part doesn't really take an active role in the group's adventures, but is Britt's guardian and often the voice of reason. He is also married to his husband, Kel. *Flip: A regular frog of sorts who is always wearing different hats. He actually has many abilities, but likes to chill. *Cobby: Flip's lazy friend who always lies in Flip's backpack and is rude and sarcastic, but good, and likes to help out. *Pilf: An insane psychopath who often impersonates Flip. He is currently in jail, but often breaks out and tries to kill the gang. *Johain Twins: Percy and Catherine at The Johanin Twins, teens who lost their parents to the evil White Hood, or Reaper Man. *Fandro: A crazy blob who is always staring at the characters with his red eye. He is quite smart though. *Krunchkake: A villainous blob that never brushes his teeth or does anything clean for that matter. *General Scotch: A fifteen year old general that is intelligent but quite clumsy. He is considered to be friendless. He is always willing to help out the heroes when the time comes. According to official sources he is friendless but is always looking for friends. *Bowie: A green teddy bear that has a wife and kids at 18. He is jolly and happy and pretty powerful. However, he is sort of the black sheep of the group and is discriminated because he is a teddy bear. He is a teddy bear rights activist. *Ashe: A blue teddy bear that is really fat. He is often discrminiated too, but people seem to dislike him more. He'll swallow anyone who insults him. *Bananas: A villain. He is the laughing stock of the villains but actually can usurp a Tails Doll-like form which terrifies many. Aside from his Tails Doll-like form he uses telekinesis powers. *Hugo: The strong and brave hero of Lani City who is not the smartest but very strong. He has a very short temper. *White Hood: Leader of The White Hood Army, White Hood served Satan, but now works on his own plans... *Pesh: A 23-year old Pouchet with a knight's helmet. Pesh is willing to help his comrades as much as possible. Sometimes, he gets a bit too loyal, though. *Pashie: Pesh's 22-year old girlfriend. Whilst addicted to shopping, she is an understanding, caring mother figure. *The Sorcerer: A mysterious trickster with magical powers beyond everyone else's. No one knows who he is nor why he's doing this. He's not evil, but he isn't good either: he just tricks everyone regardless of their align of morality. *Kirp: Unten's friend and often being the sarcastic guy of the team, mostly pointing out the stupid things or the really ridiculous stuff. He also hosts a web show named "Mystery Beorn Theather 9000". *Marty And His Shadow: Percy's quiet strange friend. He was bullied a lot for his quirks, especially saying that he has an imaginary friend. However, people do not bother him anymore and he thinks of himself highly, because his shadow does talk to him and gift him with various dark powers. *Ujori Kasami: A japanese schoolboy from Reality-0 that has experince with going through space, and one that have a intelligent mind with can uses Thunder Powers and a Light Sword and Laser Gun. He's mostly friendly and caring(especially to his friends and his little sister, Miku Kasami), and also brave. He also have a alternate future version of himself later in the series. *Mylan Starlight: The Queen of Skies of Wonders and the mother of Maria Starlight. She's more caring and beatiful, and stop any threats she discovers. She cares for her daughter and her older sister, Karina Starlight. *Princess ApplePeach: The young caring princesss of Cookieville, who is a adventurer. She's quite nice and often a mother bear to her friends. She is very powerful and a bit chubby. She can able to use her super hero bunkle that she can transforms into Super ApplePeach, which is more powerful form of hers. *Mary Sue: A perfect girl who is smart, very attractive, and athletic. However, she is actually very mean and Ella's main rival. *White: An adventurer who roams alone. He is a Popopo and no one calls him a recolor, as he is quite feared. He is a good man, but not of very many words and not emotional. He'll help sometimes, but doesn't stick around. He uses his Boom Stick as a weapon. *Ohama: A mysterious girl who mostly appears on the background, she is a character that tries to hang around with the main team, but everyone rejects her. *Minuette: A cheery young girl that doesn't care what anyone has to say about her. She's very social and likes to improvise and surprise people. She is well meaning. *C.J: A serious young boy that shows little to no emotion at all. He has a secret crush on Min, but supresses it. *Donut Steel: A Terminator-like steel donut who is racist towards recolors. He is a villain who is cold and unemotional. *Hama: The person that always question what is going on. She doesn't pays attetion to anything and despite being a princess she doesn't have a formal vocalubary. *Mint: White's energetic estranged younger cousin, Mint tries to fit in among the group but is always left behind. He is often bullied and uses paper shurikens in battle.\ *Squav: Squav is a male Squavacado, a species unique to Enlor. Squav left for a life of adventure and teams up with the group on occasion. He's egotistical and clumsy, but has a good heart. *Umbra: A young man from the future (7895), who lived in a moon colony with his uncle and never knew anything about his parents. He is constantly looking for a fight, and can be kind of arrogant at times. However, he can be furious when his allies are in danger. He also has a crush on Mika, and Scratch believes that he is crazy. *John Thron: An original character who is the "ladies man", but overall fails pretty much everytime he tries. Character Table Category:Subpages